A Chance Encounter
by twinkle in my eye
Summary: Set in Brennan's senior year of college. She and Booth meet at a club... the story progresses from there.
1. At the Club

Temperance Brennan sat in her dorm, poring over her anthropology textbooks as she prepared for her upcoming midterms. As she was deep in thought, it took a few moments for her to notice the knocking on her door. Upon opening the door, Brennan found her friend Angela dressed to go party.

"Hey Sweetie! I just found out about a new club opening tonight and you are coming with me!"

"Angela! Midterms are in a week and half. Do you really think I have time to go to a club opening?"

"Sometimes you just need to let your brain relax Bren and meet a hot guy to dance the night away with. C'mon a bit of fun never hurt anyone."

"Ange. I really don't think I should go; besides I have nothing suitable for that kind of event."

Angela smiled to herself; Bren had already resigned herself to spending the night out. Laughing she dragged the girl over to her closet and picked out a pair of form fitting yeans and a deep purple top as well as a pair of black sparkly ballet flats, comfortable yet chic – the perfect outfit. After Brennan changed, the two women headed out to the club and were let in immediately. Even though the club had just opened, it was already packed. Blue and purple lights flashed in the darkness as men sidled up to the bar to order drinks and couples slid into booths all along the back wall.

Angela immediately pulled Brennan to the middle of the dance floor. While Brennan wasn't as good of a dancer as Angela, she held her own out on the floor for several songs before heading over to the bar. As she sat sipping her drink, she began to observe the crowd: the beta males who paraded as alpha males, the clearly drink uninhibited women, and the couples hidden in the alcoves. As she scanned the room her eyes landed on a man who seemed different from the other men she had observed. His eyes seemed intense, almost brooding and she wondered why he had come to club to sit alone in a booth. While she pondered his eyes locked onto hers and she felt nailed to the spot. She wanted to look away, but couldn't tear her eyes away.

All of a sudden he was gone. She sighed discontentedly and wondered why his leaving bothered her. Getting up off her stool, she turned to see him right in front of her, hand extended as if to ask her to dance. She took his hand and let him lead her out to the center of the room. She moved in time to music and he moved in time to her. They seemed t be one entity owning the space around them, lost in their own world. She stared into his chocolate brown eyes after admiring his gorgeous physique, lost in their depths. She didn't even know this man's name yet she was captivated by him. When he looked at her it was though he was seeing her, yet he didn't know her; he couldn't know her. And so they danced.

When Angela finally found Brennan, the club was preparing to close. She had watched as she danced with tall, dark, and handsome and was dying to get all the details. She flounced up to Brennan excited to meet her dance partner, but he seemed to have disappeared, leaving Brennan with a dazed, bewildered expression on her face. The two left the club in silence, but as soon as they were outside, Angela began her questioning.

"Sweetie, who was that?!"

"I…. I really don't know."

"You didn't get his name or number or something?"

"He was gone before I could ask."

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. Whatever you two had was HOT! You should try to find… hey! What's that sticking out of your back pocket?"

"I didn't put anything there….oh! It's a napkin, with a number. He signed it S."

Brennan stared at the ten digits wondering how he had put the napkin in her pocket without her noticing and the more pressing question: whether or not she should call him. She folded the napkin and placed it back in her pocket. When they reached the dorms and bid each other goodnight, Temperance took the note out again. Should she call and risk facing disappointment if things didn't turn out right? She could live off the memory of that night at the bar. _'That would be enough,'_ she convinced herself. _'Right?'_


	2. The Restaurant

Brennan spent the next week trying to focus on her upcoming midterms rather than her mystery man. It was her senior year and she was finally ready to graduate and hopefully get a job at the Jeffersonian. But she just couldn't get him off her mind and Angela's persistent questions about him weren't helping either. That Sunday afternoon Brennan broke down and called him. After two rings a deep male voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I'm not quite sure how to deal with this type of situation, but we met last weekend at the opening of the new club...and I'm not sure if you remember me… but you gave me your number…"

He chuckled and replied, "Yeah, I remember you. How could I forget?"

"Well, now that's all cleared up. Would you like to have dinner tonight? I know a great Thai place."

"A woman who takes charge, just what I like. And where might this Thai place be?"

"How about we meet in front of the club and I'll show you from there."

"Alright. Works for me. I'll see you at seven then."

"See you soon."

Checking her watch, Brennan saw she had three hours to do a bit more studying, get ready, and get to the club. After several failed attempts at studying, she decided to hop in the shower. Next she faced the challenge of deciding what to wear. She could always call Angela, but she didn't want to deal with her pestering questions and unwanted suggestions. Finally she decided on a short sleeve cream blouse, jeans, and a blazer in case it got cold. Grabbing her keys, she made her way to club. After all, it didn't hurt to be early.

At 6:59 she cast her eyes around for the 'S' guy and hoped he wasn't the type to show up late. At exactly seven o'clock she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see him in all his glory. He looked handsome in a dark blue v-neck sweater and jeans. She gulped audibly and hoped he hadn't noticed.

"I presume you're 'S' then?"

"That'd be me."

"Care to share your name?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"Temperance Brennan." She gave him a look challenging him to try and evade the question again.

"That's not a name you hear every day. I'm Seeley Booth."

'_I would have never guessed that name.'_

"Well now that introductions are out of the way, we should probably head to the restaurant."

"After you." He shot her a smile that made her weak in the knees.

It was a three minute walk to the restaurant and the two spent the time in a comfortable silence, each taking turns stealing glances at the other. After they were seated, Brennan asked the one question that had been on her mind since that night in the club.

"Out of all the girls in the club, why did you approach me?"

"You're very blunt, aren't you?" He asked with a smile.

"You're not answering the question."

The conversation was put on hold as they both ordered. While they waited for the food to come they talked about their interests and their lives. Once their meals arrived they dove back into the serious conversation.

"Why did you call me today?"

"Why did you slip me your number?"

"I asked first."

"Hmmph. You have the defined characteristics of a good breeder so it is inevitable that I would find you attractive. That and I just couldn't get you off my mind. I have midterms coming up and you make it extremely difficult to get anything done. I figured if I went out on a date with you I would be able to refocus myself."

"So are you all focused now?"

'_No! Especially not when you give me that smile.'_

"Honestly, I still feel a bit distracted."

By this time they had finished eating and he called over the waiter and paid for their meal despite her protests. He extended his hand to her and led her out the restaurant.

"We should do something about you lack of focus. We could go to the club again or take a walk."

"I'm not really a club person, a walk would be just fine."

"A walk it is."

As they strolled around town they talked about her passion for forensic anthropology and his love of crazy socks. Finally she asked him what he wanted to do with his life.

"Uhhh… well I'm actually in the military. I'm a Ranger with the Special Forces."

"That's an interesting career choice. Are you on leave right now?"

"Yeah, I've got another month before I'm deployed again."

"Are you planning on staying in the military for the rest of your life?"

"Honestly, the job takes a toll on you, emotionally and physically. So most likely not. I really don't know what I'll do next. I guess it'll come to me."

Brennan didn't know how to respond, so she took his hand in hers and squeezed tight. He looked over and gave her that smile again. They strolled along, discussing popular music and television, well Brennan's lack thereof, for another hour. Glancing at her watch, she saw it was a little past ten. She needed to get back and study!

"Seeley, I had a great time, but as you know midterms are this week and I aim to do well. I've got to get back to my dorm."

"It's no problem. At least let me walk you to your dorm, and call me Booth. Seeley always sounded odd to me."

"Ok Booth, but If you don't have to go by your first name then neither do I. Why don't you think of something? And I don't need you to walk me back. I'll be perfectly fine on my own."

"I'll get back to you on the name. As for walking you home, did you stop to think that maybe I enjoyed your company so much that I'm not ready for date to end just yet?"

She blushed and turned towards her dorm, leading them on their way. The two continued to bicker back and forth, all the way back. When they reached Brennan's dorm, Booth stopped and turned to face Brennan.

"I had a great time tonight."

"As did I."

"I know this week is busy for you, but what's your schedule for this weekend?"

"I actually have my last midterm on Thursday so I'm available from Thursday night on."

"Well then Thursday night it is.'

With that statement, Booth began to move closer, effectively backing her into a corner. Leaning in her face with one hand and tilted her lips up to meet his. As they kissed time seemed to slow down. Gently his tongue played across her lips and she opening her mouth to him, their tongues entwining. Several dizzying minutes later, they broke apart, resting their foreheads on each other. He gazed at her then whispered, "I should probably go." She nodded but neither moved. Finally he kissed her temple and with a "Goodnight Bones," he was gone. She sighed contentedly then realized he'd called her Bones – her new nickname.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, so the second chapter is done. It may be a while till the next update as I had Chapters 1 and 2 already written while I have only just begun Chapter 3. I will try to get it up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and putting this story on alert. Have a wonderful Holiday Season.**

***twinkle***


	3. The Grocery Store

Brennan awoke to a knock on her door. After staying up extremely late studying she had planned on sleeping in before she started her last day of studying. Turning over, she pulled the blankets over her head and pretended not to hear the knock. Sadly the knocking did not cease, forcing Brennan to answer the door. Angela was standing in the doorway looking…awake.

"Yes, Angela."

"We need to talk. Now!"

"Can't this wait? Midterms start tomorrow and this is my last full day to study."

"We have to do this now!"

Grumbling, Brennan let Angela in.

"What is so dire that we have to discuss it now?

"Last night I went to that Italian place we love with Todd, remember him? Well on my way out I saw you walking down the street holding hands with a really hot guy! So spill."

"Oh, him…" Brennan blushed and smiled to herself remembering the date.

"Sweetie."

"Well I called the guy from the club and asked him out. I was hoping that a date with him would get him off my mind so I could study more efficiently."

"And how was the date?"

"Good, we had Thai, went for a walk in the park, and then he walked me back to my dorm."

"Did you kiss him?"

"Yes, Ange we kissed."

"And…"

"It was… breathtaking."

"Are you gonna see him again?"

"We're planning on doing something Thursday night. He'll call me before then to figure it out. Can I sleep now?"

"Sorry sweetie, I just had to know. I'll let you get your rest."

After saying goodbye to Angela, Brennan went back to sleep. When she awoke, she promptly showered and dressed for the day. Sporting a pair of jeans and her Northwestern sweatshirt, she headed over to her kitchenette. After scanning the contents of her fridge and cabinets, she realized it was time to take a trip to the grocery store. Grabbing her purse, she made her way out of the dorm. Arriving at the store, she grabbed a cart and went to the organic section. There she stocked up on fruits, vegetables, pastas, and the other necessities. Next she needed milk, well soy milk. Upon reaching the milk section she ran smack dab into Seeley Booth.

"Oomph. Sorry miss… Hey Bones!"

"Hey Booth. Sorry about running into you."

"Who am I to complain when a beautiful woman bumps into me?"

Brennan blushed and ducked her head. Booth took this an invitation to keep talking.

"Since you're here, how would you like to have dinner and movie at my place on Thursday?"

"Depends, are you cooking?"

"Of course!"

"Then yes, that sounds like a nice evening. And what will we have to eat?"

"It's a surprise, babe, gotta wait till Thursday."

'_Did he just call me babe?'_ Before she could ask, he gave her a quick peck on the lips and said, "I've got to run, but I'll come to your dorm around six on Thursday. I'm looking forward to it, babe." And with that he was gone.

'_Babe? He called me babe, again. We're going to need to talk about pet names. I have to admit, it does warm me up inside when calls me that.' _Shaking her head, she grabbed the milk and the last of her items. Strolling down the block with her purchases she contemplated the situation with Booth. They had only been on two dates, well technically one, since the first time they hadn't even known each other. It seemed like things were moving so fast between them. They'd known each other for about a week and he was already calling her pet names and she was getting this tingly sensation in her stomach every time she thought about him. And the big surprise was that none of this was scaring her. She was not one to be in serious relationships, and she could already tell she and Booth were headed in that direction. For her it was all about "satisfying biological urges," and yet with Booth she hadn't even thought about her "urges."

Looking up, she saw that she was already back at her dorm. Sighing she put all thoughts of Booth aside. It was time to focus on midterms. She could think about Booth all she wanted Thursday night. Sighing once again, she thought to herself, _'Why can't it be Thursday already?"_

**AN: So this is a bit short and not what I was hoping to write, but I wanted to get something to you guys soon. Their date will be in the next chapter! And I promise to get the next chapter up soon. Also THANKS to everyone who reviewed and put this on your story alerts. I hope it's living up to your expectations. **

***twinkle***


	4. The Movies and Dinner

Looking at the clock, Brennan saw she had ten minutes until her last midterm ended. She had, of course, finished over a half an hour earlier, but she always took the full time to review her tests. There was no reason not to get an A with so much extra time. Usually she made good use of these last ten minutes, but today her mind kept wandering. Tonight was her date with Booth. She had about two hours to get ready and she had no idea what to wear. With eight minutes left, Brennan turned in her test. She couldn't say in the room any longer. She needed to get rid of her anxious feelings. A run would be the perfect cure. After returning to her dorm and completing her post-test routine she got ready for a run.

An hour later she returned, no longer feeling anxious. She hopped quickly into the shower and threw on her sweatshirt and jeans while deciding what to wear. As she perused her closet, she heard a knock on the door. Rushing to answer it, she was surprised to see who was waiting on the other side.

"Booth!"

"Hey Bones."

"What… what are you doing here? You're early! I haven't even had a chance to change yet."

"A girl named Angela let me in and told me where you room was. Sorry, I have a habit of being early, and I think you look great as is."

"But you look much nicer. Just give me three minutes to change." She turned towards her closet, but Booth gently grasped her wrist.

"Temperance, I honestly don't care what you wear. You always look gorgeous to me. Now can we go?"

Blushing for the second time that day, she nodded and grabbed her phone and keys. She spent the walk to Booth's apartment snuggled up next to him, something completely unlike her. _'What is this man doing to me? I've never been like this in my life.'_ Before she could freak out, Booth announced that they had reached his apartment. Leading her upstairs, he entwined their fingers in order to keep contact. It seemed as though they were always touching. As they entered his dwelling, the smell of pasta an spice accosted her senses.

"This smells wonderful!"

"I'm glad you think so. I wanted everything to be just right."

"So what exactly are we having?"

"If you'll follow me, you'll see."

As they entered the dining room, Brennan noticed it was lit with the soft glow of candles. On both side of the table sat a steaming plate of lasagna, garlic bread, and Caesarsalad accompanied with a glass of chardonnay. Booth pulled out her chair and waited for her to be seated before taking his own seat.

"I made sure your lasagna was vegetarian. I remember you mentioning that earlier."

'_He remembered!'_ Her heart warmed at the thought. _'Not to mention the fact that he cooked two different lasagnas just so I could have what I like."_

"I have to say I'm very impressed. It's all perfect. Although I do feel a little underdressed."

"You're still on this? If it makes you feel any better, I'll change after dinner. How did you midterms go?"

"I'm not worried. I've never gotten a B in my life. I see no reason for that to change."

Booth chuckled and replied, "That's good to hear."

Soon they finished eating and Booth sent her to the couch as he cleaned up after their meal and went to change. "Pick something for us to watch," he called out. Browsing through the titles, she selected The Italian Job. When Booth returned he popped in the DVD. Throughout the movie Brennan kept up a running commentary. Booth thought it was endearing. Cuddled on the couch, the pair was reluctant to move when to movie ended.

"I have to say, I'm not quite ready to end our date tonight." Brennan commented.

"Me either."

And with that Booth swooped down and captured her lips with his. He bit gently on her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she readily opened up to him. He mapped out her mouth tasting the Chardonnay and a taste that was uniquely her. It was addicting and he wanted more. He moved to her neck and placed kisses behind her ear, feeling her melt in his arms. Feeling his desire heightening, he knew he should stop, before he couldn't help himself. Pulling away gathered her in his arms and placed a blanket over them. They exchanged smiles and she rested her head on his chest.

'_I don't know what it is about this girl, but I can't get enough of her. I wish I had more than a month to spend with her. I'll just have to make the most of every moment.'_

Looking down, he saw she had fallen asleep in his arms. Resting his head on hers, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys..... I know it took me FOREVER to update this. But the good news is I've already started on the next chapter! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed and put this on story alert.**

**twinkle**


End file.
